The Adventures of Kirby: The Golden Star Era
by Raiheart-Legendary Pikachu
Summary: 2 NEW CHAPS! Kirby returned home from his lastest adventure, only to be tricked into a fight and get sent to another dimension. Now he has to collect the 7 Star Spirits and use their powers to defeat the person who sent him there. Read and Review!
1. Unhumble Beginnings

Hi everybody my name's Shawn Shah and this was my first fan-fic. Also I get from one of my friends at school so I wish everybody could support me and my friend at school to make some more chapters if you like them. Ok then Enjoy. I already wrote about 80 chapters but they are posted on the Nintendo Nsider Forums in the Fanfiction section, so look hard!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Kirby, Nintendo does.

Chapter 1: Unhumble beginnings

Ah, the expansive universe. An infinite realm that is home to many planets like the world of Popstar where Kirby is just returning from his lastest adventure. He was riding on his Warpstar as usual and docked it at the docking area of a secret agency. He got off and walked out of the docking area and stood in front of an officer, waiting for an order.

Officer: Good job, Kirby! You can go collect your fee at the warden's office. He will then give you your next assignment.

Kirby: Will do! (Like I do everytime I come back, what is this a video game!)

Officer: What was that? I couldn't hear you correctly.

Kirby: Oh nothing. I'll just go now and get the money.

Kirby started walking into the hallway that lead into the Warden's office. As Kirby was walking, he couldn't help but look at all the prized possesions of the Warden. He had many sword and a large variety of other weapons, too. His thoughts then scrambled when he heard a scream coming from within the Warden's room.

Kirby: What was that!

As if it were a response, the officer he met earlier came rushing towards Kirby with all speed. He immediatly stopped as soon as he passed Kirby.

Officer: I don't know, but let's find out.

They start running through the seemingly endless hallway. Kirby was hoping that the Warden was alright. Eventually, they arrived towards the office and Kirby kicked the door wide open.

Officer: You know that was unlocked, didn't you?

Kirby: Save it!

He turned around and he saw a horrifying scene. The warden was dead with all of his insides seemingly taken out of him and the organs covered his entire desk. It was also splattered with his blood. Kirby couldn't bear to watch anymore but his gaze set upon a shadowy figure atop his dead corspe. It started talking to Kirby in a manacing voice. The kind that murders and evil people would talk like.

: Ahhh, I see you made it, Kirby. You're too late, the Warden's dead and you'll be the next one to PERISH!

End of chapter

Please R&R. Thank you for having the time to read the first chapter of The Adventures of Kirby: The Golden Star Era!


	2. Battle of the Look Alikes

Chapter 2: Battle of The Look-Alikes

Kirby was staring the mysterious figure off, trying to see if it was anybody he fought before. He didn't look like Metaknight, Nightmare or anybody he ever faced off before.This beingthen turned towards Kirby with much of hisface still hidden by his cloak.

Kirby: W-Who are you?

Shadow Kirby: I see you want to know so I'll tell you. My name is Shadow Kirby!

Shadow Kirby pulled off his robe to show Kirby a shadowy image of himself. He was like the exact opposite of Kirby only he looked the same. He had sharp canines, red eyes, a menacing robe and to top it off, he had a ton of weapons at his disposal. He was a blackish-purple color and was shrouded in Shadow Mist.

Kirby: WHAT! BUT HOW?

Shadow Kirby: I see you're in shock so I'll spare you the details.

Officer: WHAT? TWO KiRBYS! THAT'S IT, I'M OFFICIALLY CUCKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS! WHERE ARE MY PILLS?

Shadow Kirby: SILENCE, YOU IMPUDENT FOOL! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU INTERRUPT ME!

Shadow Kirby pulled out a sword that was imbuing a dark aura! The hilt was as scary as the blade itself for it had an eye looking everywhere from it. The blade was in an odd shape and form but it looked like a sycthe's blade with a french sword and katana put together. Upon Kirby's closer inspection, he realized that he'd seen that sword before.

Kirby: Oh no, that's the...

Shadow Kirby and Kirby in unison: THE SHADOW GUILLOTINE! That thing can turn into any weapon with more power than normal weapon within the type! It's also known for it's unique power over the shadows!

The officer looked at the two of them with a confused look on his face. He looked at the sword and began whimpering, mostly because of the eye in the hilt. Shadow Kirby raised the sword into the air and looked at them with a disturbing glare.

Shadow Kirby: I'll also demostrate how it works!

Shadow Kirby swung the sword to release a shock wave that was heading towards the support beam for the ceiling. The shock wave went through the support beam and the ceiling collasped, the splintering pieces flying everywhere. It was falling right above Kirby's and the officer's head.

Kirby:" DIVE!"

They both dived out of the way. Kirby made it out just in time, only to see the officer get crushed by the ceiling. His arm was the only thing that Kirby saw of him again. Blood was oozing out of it like a balloon full of water. This was just sickening to Kirby.

Kirby: NOOOOOO!

Shadow Kirby: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kirby: That's it! You may have killed the warden and officer but let's see you get past me!

Kirby sucked up one of the warden's sword and transformed into Sword Kirby. He started off by using a final cutter on him but Shadow Kirby dodged it and landed on the the flat side of the sword. Shadow made a thrust towards his face but Kirby dodged but the sword manged to pierce some of the skin off of his face. Kirby got him off the sword with a bicycle kick in the back of the head. Shadow Kirby fell to the ground, backfirst and was in an defenseless posture. Kirby saw his chance so he tried to slash him but as his sword slashed Shadow Kirby, Kirby felt a sharp pain and fell backwards unconscious and hurt.

End of Chapter.


	3. Pursuiting the Unexpected

Chapter 3: Pursuiting the Unexpected

Kirby woke up a few seconds after losing concoiusness. The pain in his back was unbearable. He felt as if he were slashed by a sword but he didn't even see a mark on his body. The pain only hurt him internally. He eventually grasped onto what happened.

Kirby: Ugghhh, what happened?

He still felt dizzy but he was still able to notice that Shadow Kirby was breathing rather hard. Blood was dripping out of the gash Kirby gave him with the sword. Shadow Kirby got up slowly and began talking in a vague voice.

Shadow Kirby: The reason why you felt any pain even though nothing stroke you was because since I'm your shadow, whenever something hurts me, it hurts you...

Kirby: And vice-versa?

Shadow Kirby: YOU'LL SEE AND DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN! Anyway, whenever you feel something, I feel it too but I don't feel a thing when you do anymore!

Kirby: What? But how?

Shadow Kirby: It's because I possess the Amulet of Recoil! It allows one to endure the shock of recoil by transferring shock absorbers into the place of recoil even before the recoil hits!

He showed Kirby a sparkling, shiny red amulet hanging from his neck. The amulet was a bit chipped but it looked as if it were half of a real amulet.

Kirby: So where's the other half of it?

Shadow Kirby: That's nothing to talk about!

Kirby: Alrighty then, why are you showing signs of fatigue and why do look as if you finished fighting off a tough opponent.

Shadow Kirby: Oh so your trying to make yourself all strong-like by asking that question, huh? It's really recause the gash in my side you just made hurt me a lot. Anyway, I got what I wanted from the warden so I think I'll be leaving now.

Shadow Kirby crouched and sprouted bat wings from his back. The wings were about the size of the Warden's desk each. He turned around, facing the escape pod on the wall, and opened it. The vacumm of space was sucking Kirby in but instead Shadow flew inside it and flew right into space.

Kirby: Hey, were not done yet, coward! WARPSTAR!

The warpstar came speeding out of the docking area and flew outside of the escape pod tube. He opened it and he was sucked into it because of the vacumm of space. He popped out the tube and was floating. He grabbed the Warpstar before he drifted away in space. He then saw Shadow Kirby and chased after him. When they were within talking distance, they started talking.

Shadow Kirby: Are you sure you want to follow me?

Kirby: I'll do anything or whatever it takes to get back whatever you stole from the warden!

Shadow Kirby: Then so be it but don't say I didn't warn you!

The chase was on. Shadow K. and Kirby were speeding into space. Kirby didn't know where this was going to lead him but he didn't care. Really, they were heading toward the quadrant that was full of black holes but Kirby didn't care. It wasn't long before they ended up near the center of the quadrant where the biggest black hole was when Kirby finally realized where he was.

Kirby: Oh no! I got to turn back.

But he was too late, the Warpstar ran out of fuel it exploded because of the dart that Shadow K. put implanted on it before he left. To make matters worse, he was getting sucked into the blackhole nearest to him. Kirby couldn't do anything and was helpless as he neared the black hole. He was gaining speed until he reached the speed faster than the speed of light. By then, he got sucked into the blackhole.

When Kirby woke up, he found himself in a meadow outside a town that was full of mushroom headed people. Kirby read the sign that said Toad Town on it. He then noticed somebody was coming towards him. He noticed that it was a woman with a green capped mushroom as a head. She was collecting herbs but she stopped when she saw Kirby near the spring in the meadow.

Toadina: Oh noe, an injured marshmallow!

Kirby: NOT A MARSHMALLOW!

Toadina: Sorry. I see that your wounds are open. Let's take you to the inn.

So Kirby the marshmallow...

Kirby: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHITE, GELATIN INDUCED PUFFBALL?

Link'93: Sorry.

Anyway, she helped him into the inn, signed him in, and put him into a room where she could treat him. He enjoyed their dinners very much in fact he ate the whole dinner before enyone started eating for a few days. At around the time he was going to leave, a group of koopas with colored badanas and colored shells entered the inn. The leader, Red Ninjakoopa, stepped in front.

R. Ninjakoopa: Where's Kirby?

End of Chapter


	4. The Koopa Bros and A New Companion

Chapter 4: The Koopa Bros and A New Companion

Everybody just stared at them, pausing from what they were doing. A nurse walked up to the four koopas for an explanation.

Nurse: Why do you want to know?

R. Ninjakoopa: Because he is on the blacklist of wanted enemies and he has a big bounty on his head. The boss is going to reward us big time and this oppurtunity is better than anything we ever did when we were working for Bowser!

Nurse: Oh my stars! Bowser! Somebody help!

Red: Don't worry your pretty little head off, just bring Kirby over to me and nobody get's hurt!

Kirby: Anybody call me?

Since Kirby was feeling better, he made his enterance by jumping off the balcony. He landed with a great thud but he wasn't shocked by it. He got up and smiled a determined smile. The patients were scared for now that Kirby was here, they didn't know what was going to happen next.

R. Ninjakoopa: I have been waiting for you, Kirby. The boss, Shadow Kirby, has gotten big money on your capture so I'm...

Y. Ninjakoopa: What-

B. Ninjakoopa: about-

G. Ninjakoopa: us?

R. Ninjakoopa: Please, don't do that again! It's annoying! Anywho, we'll try anything to get you, Kirby!

Kirby: Fine then! If you want me, then come and get me!

Koopa Bros: Lets get him, team!

The Koopa Bros charged at Kirby, impacting a quadruple hit to the stomach causing him to fall to his knees. Kirby got even when he grabbed one of the brothers and threw him against the others. They flew across the room in different directions as the people watching managed to aviod being hit by their shells. When they stopped, they came out on their backsides trying to get up. A yoshi was watching Kirby fight. A sense of courage raged in his heart and he got up. He then walked over to him.

: Hey can I join in on the fight,well if you need any help?

Kirby: Sure, the more the merrier! I'm sick of looking at them anyway!

: Sweet, now I can finally try these out!

? threw a magical egg at them and it determined which one of their stats would drop and it chose their vatility. The egg then transformed into a dragon that clawed them, making them lose a ton of health from each! They retreated from battle. Red called out that they gave up.

: BOOYAH! WE BEAT THEM!

As the strange Yoshi jumped up and down celebrating their victory, Kirby noticed that the yoshi had a swordtail that gleamed in the light as the sun rays passed from the windows onto it. He also realized the yoshi had irregularly large scales on his heads. He was correct when he compared the yoshi's scales with the other yoshis in the inn. Kirby was speechless nontheless by how a yoshi could obtain these features.

Kirby: Woah, what are you and what's you name?

: My name is Yasher and I'm a young Yoshi but I'm also an orphan. For some reason I have a swordtail and strange scales. People are scared of me.

Kirby: Nice to meet you and good job on handing them their shells.

Koopa Bros: Next time, you'll pay!

They threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Everybody stood motionless at their self-appointed saviors. Moments later, a patient stood up clapping followed by all the others. Kirby bowed as so did Yasher. Something then struck to Kirby as to how they knew Shadow Kirby.

Kirby: I wonder how can Shadow K. contact them. They're so far apart. Days after we met and seperated and he's already managed to try and let bounty hunters capture me.

Yasher: Why were they after you and who's Shadow Kirby?

Kirby explained the whole story up to that point. He was very shrewd with the way he talked and moved his hands to fit the situation even though the explanation wasn't the long.

Yasher: Wow, that's interesting! Can I join you in your quest?

Kirby: Sure, with your skills, you can be a benefit to this quest!

Later, Kirby and Yasher finished having a chat over some Choco latte'. They stayed over for another day. Then next morning, both of them woke up rejuvinated and ready to go. Kirby filled up on inventory as Yasher waited for him. He was giving Toadina a goodbye.

Kirby: Looks like I'll be leaving the inn, now. See you soon! Bye!

Toadina: Bye and you come back to visit anytime, ok?

Kirby: Right!

He went out the door and stepped outside. The grass was wet with dew and the sun was just rising. It was a beautiful view seeing it rise from in between the mountains. As they finished idling, the two started walking around the town, often checking out the view.

Yasher: Now what? We have no lead on this guy except he hired the Koopa Bros.

Kirby: I heard about some guy named Mario lives arounds so lets go talk to him. I have a map to his house for some strange reason that the inhabitants draw often from now and then.

Yasher: Ay-yai, Captain Marshmallow!

Kirby: NOT A WHITE, PUFFED-UP MARSHMALLOWWWWWWWWW!

He started chasing Yasher to Mario's house, destroying everything in his path.

End of chapter.


	5. The Mario Bros Scenario

Chapter 5: The Mario Bros Scenario

Yasher kept on running as if he were fleeing for his life. He found some bushes to hide and hid. Kirby looked everywhere for him but his rage got in the way of his common-sense. As the time elasped, he stopped and calmed down. Kirby yelled out for Yasher.

Kirby: OK, I'm done.

Yasher came out of the bushes terrified. He was shaking and a little scared. He came out reluctantly and came within a few feet of Kirby.

Yasher: Is it safe?

Kirby: Yes it is, so let's go look for Mario's house. He might tell us what to do.

Yasher: Ok. I think it'd be better if we ask the locals and hope that they don't tell us stories of him if he's famous.

They walked around town asking a toads everywhere but when they heard the word "Mario" they stopped what they were doind and kept on talking about him. The two often ran away when they did this. They tried to ask other Toad and this time they weren't going to take it anymore.

Toad: and there was this time when he-

Kirby and Yasher: ENOUGH ALREADY! We've heard a million times!

Yasher: Can you please just please tell us where his house is?

Toad: Sure, you just need to travel down that pipe that's right behind you guys.

Kirby and Yasher turned to look at the pipe. The pipe looked to small for a person to travel down.

Kirby: Do you seriously think that we'd go down a pipe like that? It's too small.

Toad: Don't worry, the pipe will change it's shape so it can make sure the person is able to go down it. Once you go inside it, you be taken to the other end of it and pop out of it. It'll lead to Mario's house right away.

Kirby: Oh, it better work or I'm suing!

Yasher: Hmm, a pipe transportation system? That's very interesting!

Toad: Alright just go down it.

Kirby and Yasher go down the pipe. They see green everywhere but in almost an instant, they arrive near a house with a beautiful landscape. They then saw a man in green with blue overalls hanging the laundary. He had a huge "L" on his hat but then he saw them. From what the locals told them, he was Luigi, Mario's brother. He had a huge nose, a slick moustache, and a skinny physique. He walked up to them and introduced himself.

Luigi: Hello, I'm Luigi. Who are you guys?

Kirby: I'm Kirby and this yoshi here is named Yasher. We're here to see Mario, are you his brother?

Luigi: Yes I am his brother. Mario's inside taking a shower so you might have to come back at another time.

Yasher: But this is urgent.

Luigi: Hmm, urgent, ehh? Well let's see, I need a sparring partner since I've been out of adventuring for a long time so can you help me? If you manage to beat me then I'll let you see him but if you lose you'll have to wait.

Kirby: Sounds good to us! Yasher I want you to try to fight him.

Yasher: Fine let's do this.

Luigi jumped onto Yasher and Yasher tried to recover from the shock. Luigi jumpkicked Yasher to the ground. He got up and jumped into the air, as he fell onto Luigi, he flutter-kicked him and drove his head to the ground. Luigi got up and ran towards Yasher and punched him in the stomach. Yasher went down and started sprawling. Luigi jumped and tried to land on Yasher but he rolled out of the way and Luigi landed onto the ground. Yasher got and slashed him in the knee with his swordtail. Luigi avioded much of the slash but he was bleeding.

Luigi: Alright that's enough! Since you were a good sparring partner so I'll go get Mario.

Luigi went inside and it took a few moments for Mario to come outside with Luigi. Mario had red clothes on with blue overalls just like Luigi. He had a red hat on with a "M" letter on it, he had a normal physique and had bushy moustache. He also had a huge nose and was shorter than Luigi. Kirby and Yasher walked up to Mario and greeted him.

Kirby: Hello Mario. Hmm, so this is the Mario that everybody's been talking about.

Mario: Yeah, I've been a hero to this kingdom and others so what's your dilemma?

Kirby explained his story to Mario, doing what he did when he was telling Yasher the story. When he was done, Mario was thinking of what to do.

Mario: Hmmmmm, maybe you should take a visit to Shooting Star Summit. The Star Spirits should help you. They did when I rescued them from Bowser's grasp. Here's a map to Shooting Star Summit, that's where they reside.

Kirby: Wow thanks Mario, let's go Yasher.

Yasher: Okay let's go!

The two traveled down the pipe that led them to Mario's house. The two then arrived back in Toad Town knowing where to go and hoping that the Star Spirits would help them in some way.

End of Chapter.


	6. The Main Objective

Chapter 6: The Main Objective

Kirby and Yasher appeared out the pipe that led them to Mario's house. Upon popping out of the pipe, Kirby pulled out the map that Mario gave him before him. The map had shown that Kirby had to go past Peach's Castle and left inbetween the fork in the road that led to Shooting Star Summit and Murluvee's House. The two followed the map and never went the wrong way. After a few minutes, the two of them finally reached the lower part of the summit. They walked up the spiral rise of land and walked into the circular ring in the center of the summit. A sparkle of golden lights spewed in front of them and a star with nothing but a grey moustache appeared in front of them and greeted the two.

Eldstar: Greetings! I'm Eldstar and I'm a Star Spirit. I have expected your arrivial, One of Many Forms and One of Elements.

Yasher: One of Elements?

Eldstar: I understand that you don't know what I'm talking about. Let's me reveal the truth to you. You see, you were born into a family of Yoshis that had a very unique bloodline. This bloodline let the one who has it have the command over a specific ability depending upon the color of the possesser but it was a very specail day when you were born. You're parents were both possessers of a swordtail. In your family legend, it stated that one who has the properties of the sword combined with he's tail who be the possesser of all elements and his descendant will.

Yasher: Okay I see but what about my Dragon Eggs?

Eldstar: Ah-hah, your Dragon Egg! You see, without the influence of having parents around, you walked everywhere from Goomba Village to Gusty Gulch when you were just a wee little boy. You've encountered enemies from everywhere and as you did, you started learning a specail form of fighting and you started using them on your eggs and that's how they came to be.

Yasher: I remember but I thought I was an orphan!

Eldstar: You see, you were an infant at the time so you probably don't remember. One day, a notorious villian was lurking around your house and when he found the time was right, he struck your house and killed you're parents. When he was going to attack you when you were sleeping, a force protected you and it killed him. That's the story.

Yasher: WHAT?

Eldstar: I'm sorry but they fought for your life.

Kirby: I'm sorry, Yasher but Eldstar, we need help.

Eldstar: I know, you're finding a way back to your dimension and finding Shadow Kirby so you can destroy him. Don't worry I'll help you but you have to rescue my fellow Star Spirits! They been captured and they were scattered across the galaxy. If you help me, I help you, deal?

Kirby: Deal!

Eldstar: Alright I'll give some powers! Here are your new powers!

Kirby and Yasher: Powers!

A sparkling dust surrounded them. Kirby was surrounded in yellow sparks while Yasher was being surrounded white and red sparks. The sparks then formed into a dome. The domes kept getting smaller until the engulfed Yasher and Kirby whole. The two suddenly felt rejuvinated and their body were charged. Eldstar appeared in front of them again.

Eldstar: Lo and behold you're new powers. Kirby you have gained the power of electricity so you won't have to suck up somebody to gain it now. Yasher you have gained the power of two elements. Wind and Fire are now at you're disposal. This should help you with your title of Elemental Yoshi. Now using these powers you can help save the first of my friends but unfortunaly I have forgotten his location so you're going to have to ask the locals about him. His name's Alistar so may you have good fortune on you're side. Good luck.

He disappeared and the two traveled back down the summit. As they progressed, they tried testing out their new powers. Yasher often enjoyed his new powers and when they got back down the summit, it was already nightime and the other Toads were packing up and taking shelter as if they were expecting something devestating to happen.

End of Chapter


	7. Horrendous Fate

Chapter 7: Horrendous Fate

Kirby and Yasher saw what was happening as the Toads were quickly building up barricades as some were packing up and getting ready to leave as if something was going to happen, something bad. The two starting questioning themselves on what was currenty going on.

Kirby: What do you think the locals are taking up shelters and running away?

Yasher: Beats me but we need to find the first Star Spirit fast! It'll only bring us one step closer to defeating Shadow Kirby and you getting back to your dimension. We'll have to depend upon spilting up and try to find somebody who knows about the Star Spirit.

Kirby: Right! When we find the poor sap who knows about the Star Spirit, then we'll call to the other person we'll get in on the information, too. Got it? Now let's get to work on find that Star Spirit!

Yasher: Right! Now let's go so we can cover more ground making it faster for us.

Yasher concentrated all of his energy into his back and suddenly, a wing full of elegant feathers popped right out of his back and another one did the same thing on the opposite side of his back. Kirby got on his back and flew towards the Toad Town Square. The fountain that usually spewed water from the tip of it stopped and the water lay still, reflecting the pitch black sky. The residents were already half-way through their prepartions. It was baffling to the two for nobody walked about and some of the Toads left and fled form town, taking refuge at Goomba Village and Koopa Village. As the two snapped out of it, they finally got to work.

Kirby: Ok we know what to do so Yasher, you go take the Southern Side of the town while I search the Northern Side of the town. Now do you remember what to do when we find the person who knows about Star Spirit?

Yasher: Yep, just holler!

The town seperated from each with Kirby starting at the town entrance and Yasher starting off at the Toad Town Harbor. Kirby tried to question the locals very thoroughly in hopes of trying to leak some information out of them but all they did was ignore him and resumed their unknown labor but only much faster. When Yasher asked them his questions all they did was the same thing, ignore him and resume work. Many hours passed and already the two were tired out and much weak. The two starting thinking that they would never find at least one individual who would know about the Star Spirit so Kirby just laid down on his back and spread himself on the ground. He looked up in the sky and almost started daydreaming but as he looked at the moon, he lost all signs of fatigue and quickly got up. The moon was bloodshot-red. Kirby gazed off looking past the moon thinking.

Kirby: Could have to be connected to why the locals are taking refuge?

Suddenly Kirby heard a huge yell and Kirby recognized it instantly. It was Yasher so he ran like a bullet train to Yasher's location and saw that he was waving his hand in the air. He was standing next to an elder. He walked up to the two and greeted himself to the elder.

Kirby: Oh Yasher, who is this?

Yasher: Oh, this is one of the Toad Town Elders. He has a lot of knowlegde and apperantly knows about Alistar.

Kirby: Well then let's hear it!

Toad Town Elder: Alright now kids, here the rumor, well more like fact or story. A long time ago, the Star Spirit was held captive a behemoth! It has terrorized our town for generations until one day when the beast was going on a rampage through the town, a hero shining as bright as a star came and sealed it away in a void. We have been living in peace ever since but just recently a person that looks like your friend right here...

He was pointing towards Kirby. The two automatically knew who he was talking about.

Kirby: Shadow Kirby...

Toad Town Elder: Yes, well. That person open the void and released the behemoth and upon releasing it he said "Beware for it shall be the night the moon is covered in blood, that when the terror begins". That's why we are preparing for the worst and to make matters worse, it's holding the Star Spirit captive again.

Yasher: Thank you for your wisdom, oh old one. We'll be going now.

The two walked to the Toad Town Square and started thinking about the behemoth and the Star Spirit. All they just needed to know was how to get to where the beast resided. Just then, a earthquake shook the town. Everybody started running either into shelter or to other villages. The earthquake started giving off more force until it suddenly stopped. Then, a massive king cobra rose from the ground and lunged at Yasher.

End of Chapter


	8. The Cobra's Mark

Chapter 8: The Cobra's Mark

Yasher heard the ground crumble behind him as he turned around in suprise to see the gigantic behemoth of a cobra lunged at him. He use his amazing jumping prowess to rocket into air. The cobra's head dove into the ground and it was struggling to release it's head for air. Yasher knew what it was trying to do so he decided he couldn't take the chance so he used his Hip Drop to plummet to the ground and landed on the cobra's head with sheer force driving the cobra's head deeper into the ground. Yasher ran to Kirby's side, a nuetral area for him.

Kirby: Yasher, are you ok?

Yasher: Yeah, I was lucky enough to manuever that attack!

As they looked at the cobra desperatly trying to get it's head out of the ground for air, it burrowed into the ground and disappeared from sight. On constant guard, they cautiously looked everywhere, trying to see a way they can pinpoint the monster's next attack. Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently and the mostrosity popped out from under Yasher. He was sent skyward and he was helpless. The cobra rocketed to the air and smack Yasher into the ground with a heavy blow from it's whip-like tail. Yasher was out cold and Kirby was left to fight for him. He ran to Yasher's side in hopes of waking him up.

Kirby: Yasher! Wake up!

Yasher: ...

Kirby: You'll pay for that you ugly snake!

The cobra landed from out of the air and onto the ground with a cry of triumph. Kirby caught the cobra's eye so he started chasing him but Kirby ran circles around the snake and climbed up his backside. When he reached his head, the cobra saw him inbetween his eyes so he bobbed his head up. When Kirby saw his chance, he let go of the behemoth's head at the highest point of the bob and threw lightning balls into it's mouth. The lightning balls started taking effect when they started shocking his insides, moving the cobra involutarily until it fell to the ground with smoke coming out of his mouth. Kirby fell from the sky and landed onto his feet next to Yasher's fainted body. Kirby saw a headband next to the Toad Town Dojo and sucked it up, thus becoming Fighter Kirby.

Fighter Kirby: Great, I can now combine my lightning with my fighting moves!

As Kirby thought of the possibilities, the cobra came to but it was in a weary state. As the gargantuan got up, Kirby took full notice and punched his fists together. As he let go, lightning cackled from each fists as if they were stuck to the fists. The monster became very agrivated so it sized up it's mouth to reveal sharp and deadly fangs. Poison dripped from the tips of it's fangs, melting the surface of the earth and falling into the sewers where it killed a bunch of Gloombas sleeping near the impact of the drops. Kirby became intimidated a little but he gathered his courage and tried to give the cobra a jab to the face. As the two charged at each like a pair of jousters, Yasher came to and saw Kirby charging at the cobra.

Yasher: KIRBY! NOOOOOO!

It was too late, Kirby's arm was pierced by the fangs of the cobra. As the poison sweeped through his bloodstream, he started to close his eyes slowly but he eventually blacked out. The cobra threw his limp body to the side and set his lock on Yasher. The cobra charged for Yasher but he cancelled it out by trying to keep the cobra from opening it's mouth. The fangs stuck out and the poison dripped colse to his feet. In desperation, he started swinging, still holding the jaws of the cobras. He then forcefully jabbed his swordtail into the lower jaw of the snake. The snake started struggling violently but when Yasher's swordtail came out the end of his skull, the cobra stopped and slowly died. Yasher pulled his swordtail out of the behemoth with green slime covering it. Everybody rose from the boards protecting them, talking in hushed tones. They started cheering and congratulatings the two of them but they all saw Kirby. Yasher silently walked over to him and picked him up. He hurriedly rushed over to the Toad Town Inn and got him a room. He was on the bed sleeping soundly, tossing from side to side momentarily. Toadina finally came in with her results.

Yasher: Please tell me the diagnosis doc!

Toadina: I'm afraid to say that he might perish in 48 hours on the dot...

Yasher: WHAT! BUT SURELY THERE'S A CURE FOR THE POISON!

Toadina: Well, there is one...you see, there is this magical herb that can heal any ailment, but it's in a place called Paramount Heights. That place is infested with dangerous monsters and any unweary traveler met his fate there. Only one man has survived the constant flow of enemies and drew a map of it.

Yasher: Who is he?

Toadina: His name is Mario...

Yasher: You got to be kidding me...

Toadina: True story, in fact here's a copy of the map.

She handed him a dusty old map with cuts in them. She also handed him a Emedex.

Toadina: If you want to go to the herb, then I suggest you take these things with you. May you come back in one piece.

Yasher: Thanks, Toadina!

He went to the Item Store and replenished his health and inventory. He then set off for Paramount Heights after he was prolonged by many thankful citizens for his and Kirby's help to defeat the monster.

End of Chapter


	9. Yasher's Adventure

Chapter 9: Yasher's Adventure

It had been five hours since Yasher left Kirby in the hands of Toadina at the Toad Town Inn. After he left the Inn and got out his map that Toadina gave him, it pointed him to go to the Toad Town Train Station. He followed the maps instructions every step of the way. From riding on trains, scaling Mt. Rugged, rest stopping in Dry Dry Outpost to trying to get past the scorching hot temperatures of the Dry Dry Desert, he did every one of those things. He is now in an unknown sector of Dry Dry Desert. He walked slowly along the desert sands wearing a turban and desert clothes. As he finished his last cateen of water, he looked off into the horizon, hoping that a mountain trail would come into view. As he sluggishly ran, he became more thristy. He felt for sure that he was going to die out here from thrist but just then saw a reflection of light beam onto his face. He involuntarily looked up to see a pure, glistening stream of water rushing in the direction he was facing as he walked. He immediatly dove for the water and took huge gulps of it as he quenched his thrist. Having found this lifesaver, he ran to where the water flowed. As he ran, he could help but think that he was lucky to find it. After a few minutes of running along the riverside, he skid to a halt to see a huge oasis along a new landform of grass, rock, and vegetation. He filled his canteens to maximum capacity and got up from his knees after drinking the cold, crisp water. The rocky trial confused him a little bit so he took out his map and skimmed onto the part of the map where he was now proceeding.

Yasher: Now let's see...no...past there...Ah-ha!

Yasher's finger was pointing on a rocky-shaped trail saying "Paramount Reststop". He looked to see how far he was from his main objective, reaching Paramount Heights. Suprisingly, he found out that this was the only thing between him and the herb now for this is last place where you can stock up and cross. He ran to the fork in the road and took the path leading into the jungle of Paramount Heights. He knew that taking up time wasn't an option so he ran through the jungle, slashing vines that were in his path as he ran towards them. As he ran swiftly through the jungle, the vines on the jungle floor starting moving and when he ran near them, they latched onto his foot and he fell to the ground constricted by the vines. He struggled violently against the vines but they kept dragging him near a tree. They then stopped moving but they didn't let Yasher go. Suddenly, the bark of the tree grotesquely starting taking the form of a face. It screeched at Yasher and the vines started pulling him again but this time they were pulling him into his mouth.

Yasher: Ahh..Let..me...go!

He struggled against the vines sides but the were impregnable even with the swordtail. The tree started screeching into Yasher's face as he neared the mouth. As soon as his feet reached the teeth of the mouth, he started screaming but as he screamed, he accidently shot fire out of his mouth and the tree burned to a crisp. The vines let him go but this aroused the other carnivorious tree to awaken. He bolted as the the trees whip-like vines try to bind him. As the vines gave chase to him, he torched them on fire and kept running. When they retreated, he felt comfortable again but he heard something move in the bushes. He turned around to see a humaniod lizard in front of him. It growled at him and Yasher ran because he saw the exit of the jungle right behind him. Yasher took out his Emedex and pointed it toward the abomination. The Emedex started blinkering on and off and when it finally scanned to creatures statistics, it gave off a vibration. Yasher held it to his face and looked at the screen and listened to what Emedex said.

Emedex: Lizardos: A humaniod lizard with knowledge of using objects in combat, mostly swords. Once one sees you, it won't stop it's chase until you leave it's habitat. They are only found in Paramount Heights.

Yasher: Ok, that helped a lot!

Yasher ran for the exit and he succeeded in escaping. Upon exiting the wild jungle, Yasher gazed onto the platform that held the herbs. The summit of Paramount Heights was actually the crater of Paracano, the volcano said to be Paramount Heights itself. The platform was hovering over the crater and Yasher concentrating his energy into his back and then he sprouted wings. He flew up to the platform and grabbed the herbs but then the volcano started shaking violently. The platform fell into the crater and the lava rose in one spot. It started taking it's form into a two-legged, huge clawed embodied monster. It jumped up and kicked Yasher into the sky, burning him in the process. He kept going higher until his ascent reached a point where it dropped it's speed and he started falling into the crater. Yasher regained his consciousness and hovered onto the ground. The monster jumped onto the ground and walked to Yasher. He felt like escaping but he froze. He snapped out of it threw his dragon egg into the monster's face and he took off into the sky. He flew past everyone of places he crossed trying to reach Paramount Heights. He started to feel sleepy so he suddenly stopped gliding and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Lucky for him, he landed on the porch of the Toad Town Inn. Toadina saw him and rushed outside to see Yasher. He woke up slowly and strugglingly showed her the herbs before fainting again. When he woke up, he found Kirby next to him feeling all better. Yasher got up and found himself in the bed of Kirby's room. He turned around to see Kirby smiling.

Yasher: Ughhh...Where am I?

Kirby: You're in the Toad Town Inn! You were flying poorly and suddenly you dropped from the sky and fell in front of the Inn.

Yasher: Wow, talk about dumb luck!

Kirby: Come on now, you rest and then we'll look for the Star Spirit so good night!

Yasher: Right, good night!

He went back to sleep and then the next morning the two packed everything they had to themselves. Yasher decided to keep his desert clothes in case he ever needed them again. Kirby packed a bunch of stolen food and said good-bye to Toadina before leaving the Inn.

End of Chapter.


	10. The Domain

Chapter 10: The Domain

Kirby and Yasher were outside the enterance of Toad Town Inn. It was currently nighttime and the moon was silhouetting above the town as the citizens slept peacefully knowing that the humongous cobra would never plague their town ever again thanks to the two. The two thought about what the elder said.

Kirby: So now how are we going to get the Star Spirit? We don't have any leads as to it's location!

Yasher: Here let me think for a minute.

As Kirby waited for an answer from Yasher they headed for the Toad Town Square. The square was still under construction and the workers were working tirelessly to fix the fountain, the postal center, the gate to Peach's Castle and the large hole in the ground caused by the cobra. When Yasher looked at the hole and the construction workers, he finally stumbled upon his solution.

Yasher: OY! STOP THE CONSTRUCTION! IT'S IMPORTANT!

Kirby: Hey Yasher, wait!

Yasher ran to the construction site with Kirby trying to keep up with him. The construction workers saw Yasher and Kirby running towards the site and immediatly shut off their equipment and tools. A few of the workers jumped off their machines in order to see what was going on. Yasher stopped in his tracks when he was within range of the workers sight and hearing as Kirby did too after him.

Construction Worker: Hey, this place isn't for kids! It's dangerous for you guys to be over here so beat it and run home to your families before somebody gets hurt.

Kirby: Why I outta electric punch your arrogant little face! I'm not a kid and besides it was because of my friend and I here that the monster was defeated.

C. Worker: Right and if you were the heroes, then prove it!

Kirby: I'd be much obligied to!

Kirby held his arm out and showed the bite wound to the workers. The two holes in his arm shut the workers up and prove them wrong. Kirby withdrew his arm and faced them with a smart-navi look on his face.

C. Worker: We're sorry for the commotion. What do you need?

Yasher: Well you see remember when that cobra attacked?

C. Worker: Doesn't anybody? Hahaha!

Yasher: Yeah well, I bet this hole can lead us to monster's domain.

C. Worker: Yeah it would but even if it would, we can't. Sorry but it's regulation.

Yasher: Oh yeah well don't blame me when your town is attacked again.

C. Worker: W-What do you mean?

Yasher: I'm sure you shouldv'e that the monster had children with it now, huh? If we followed the trail then maybe we could exterminate them but I guess that won't happen then now would it?

C. Worker: Oh alright, but you better come back alive!

Kirby: Oh we will!

As the two went into the trail left by the snake, the workers went back home to greet their families with the awkward news they had in store for them. Meanwhile, the two traveled for what seemed like hours until the trail stopped and there was nothing that would clue an exit or enterance.

Kirby: Well, this is great! We travel all this way for nothing!

Yasher: Not exactly. Look...

Yasher pointed to a hole in front of them. Kirby saw it and he was a little irratated by the fact that he had to deeper into the ground.

Kirby: Well...

Yasher: You go first...

Kirby: Fine but you better not chicken out on me when we go in there.

Kirby jumped into the hole and Yasher followed. The two had to endure a long fall before landing onto the ground. As Kirby got up, he was on concrete and there were in an underground city. A beam of sunlight penetrated the dark and dull city by shining through a few holes in the dirt above. Yasher stepped up and walked beside Kirby, looking up in awe as he tried to grasp the feeling of the vacant underground city. Their moment was cut short because a window suddenly broke into pieces as little snakes starting filling the ground. They surrounded the two within minutes.

Kirby: Aww man, hey Yasher make sure you don't get bit because we won't have enough herbs if we waste them!

Yasher: Got it!

Yasher started spinning wildly as he spun towards the snakes on his side, slicing them as he passed by as Kirby floated to the air and took his arm. He deflated himself and dove to the ground with his fist out cackling in lightning. When he fist impacted onto the ground, an electric shockwave came out of the ground and hit every snake in the remote area thus killing them. Yasher stopped spinning and walked next to Kirby. Kirby knew something was going to else was going to happen.

Kirby: We need to get out of here fast! I just know more are on the way!

Yasher: Right...

The two started to run to a different location. Moments later they found a cave in the city's park. The both of them entered it. Upon entering it, Kirby noticed it was an empty room with only three doors in it. Two of the doors were openable but the door in the middle, the one they were facing, had a huge, golden lock with horns on it. The two faced each other for a consulation.

Yasher: Okay I'm stumped on this one, what do we do?

Kirby: Well, it's simple really! To cover more ground, I'll go in the door to the left and you go in door to the right, ok? When you've finished in the room, come back and meet me here. Now let's go!

Kirby went into his assigned door and Yasher did the same thing. As Yasher entered his door, he noticed that the place was filled with traps from mere barbs on the floor that explode on impact to dangerous crushing walls that activate when something hits a switch that's implanted into the ground. Taking this seriously, he gingerly walked passed the traps by flying over the barbs to watching his every move, hoping that he wouldn't tip off a switch. As he reached the end of the room, he saw a chest. His curiousity lead him to the chest unharmed. As he opened the chest, he pulled out a pair of shoes with little wings on them. He put them on and he felt the shoes latch onto him. Suddenly he charged right to the door with lightning speed to the exit but as he ran to it, he stepped onto a switch in the ground and the door was blocked out by metal bars before he opened it. The walls suddenly, starting closing in on him and spikes popped out from the bases. As they closed in on him, he desperately tried to move the metallic bar but to no avail. He was becoming more desperate as they neared him until he couldn't about it. The spikes were only inches away from him before Yasher screamed out.

Yasher: KIRBY, HELP!

To be continued...


	11. The Mysterious Savior

Chapter 11: The Mysterious Savior

Yasher screamed desperatly for help but nobody came. He tried to melt the bars with his fire but it was futile just as he thew his dragon eggs so the dragon that came out of it would slash open the bars but the dragon also proved to be a dud. He screamed to the heavens for a possible savior but just like earlier, nobody. He gave in and sat down, waiting to be crushed.

Yasher: So this is how it ends, huh? Who would've guessed that making a friend like Kirby would lead me into a situation like this. My only regret right now is that I'm going to be able to see my parents.

He sat still waiting for what seemed like his inevitable to come. As the spikes started to touch him, he whimpered in pain as they pierced his skin further. When the walls were about to close in on him, they suddenly stopped and the spikes popped back into the bases of the walls and started moving back to their original position. Yasher looked up in suprise to see that he was safe but pondered about why did they do this all of a sudden. He looked from side to side in dumbfoundedness until he suddenly looked in front of him to see a shadow in the distance. The shadow looked as if it's shape were a Yoshi and as the shadow exhaled a breath as a sigh of relief, it grew wings and charged for Yasher. Yasher tried to blocked it but the mysterious figure grabbed him and charged through the barred enterance, breaking it.

Meanwhile, just entered his door and took a good look at the room for better knowledge of it. The room was practically a huge lava pit with only a mass of land in the middle making it look like an island. The mass was shaped like a circle but from the edge of the mass to the middle was a rise in land like a hill. Kirby was standing on a little piece of land that was near the enterance. Kirby looked down and jumped up in suprise to see that his feet almost touched the lava so he inflated himself and floated over to the large mass so he'd have more space. As soon as he touched the ground aftering forcing a lot of air out to deflate, enemies fell from the ceiling and growled as they looked at Kirby. The enemies looked as if they were Goombas but they were a sickening hue of blue and some of them guised a spiked tip on their heads.

"Hmm, let me see what you're made of," thought Kirby as he pulled out the Emedex, point it at them, and let it's red laser beam the mysterious Goombas. The Emedex gave off a series of beeping noises until it's screen changed color and gave off a picture of the enemy.

"Gloomba, a slightly stronger version of a Goomba. The reason why they are blue is the result of living deep down in the ground where no sunlight can reach them. The family tree of the Gloomba is the same as a normal Goomba's. A Spiked Gloomba and a Paragloomba," responded the Emedex in an male-like electronic voice. He quickly withdrew his device into his pocket.

"All the more better," Kirby said with a determined look on his face. He charged for them and slide-kicked them. This aroused the other to take action. One of them ran behind Kirby and tried to headbonk him but Kirby reacted quickly by pushing his leg behind and doing a front flip. The uprise in his feet startled the Gloomba and Kirby's feet picked the Gloomba up and threw him into the air and into the lava. The others looked as their fellow brother horribly dissolved in the lava and they looked at Kirby with growling faces.

Kirby took notice to this and he then yelled," I don't care if you're all angry, nobody will get in my way. Just show me what you got!" This further anger the Gloomba so the spiked individuals bent down and pointed their pointy tips at Kirby. There was a pause for a while. Kirby looked around in all directions to find out that he was surrounded by them. One of Spiked Gloombas got up and cleared it's throat.

"ATTACK," the Gloomba yelled in an ogrish voice.

The multiple enemies blew steam out of their nostrils like a bull and rushed their feet through the ground and rushed towards Kirby. Kirby quickly looked in all directions before gaining his ground. He bent down slowly and jumped into the air. The others still kept charging not even noticing that he jumped into the air. Kirby rubbed his hands quickly then pointed both of his hands downward. Sparks suddenly surrounded both of hands so he slowly pulled back his palms. He then forcefully pulled his arms to it's full length and released a huge thunderbolt that was the same circumference as the circle of Spiked Gloombas down to the ground. The resulting blow left every one of them vaporized and nobody survived it. As Kirby performed soumersaults during his descension before landing to the ground, a chest magically appeared. Kirby opened it and dived into and held out a key. The key was golden and had an eye designed on the flat hilt with horns on both ends.

" This must be the key to the lock on that strange door." Kirby looked at it more closly. "Sure is the same design too!"

He then put the key away in his pocket and started walking to the door. As soon as he took a step away from chest, flaps from the ceiling opened up and a gigantic fell through them heading for Kirby.


	12. De Ja Vu Strikes Again

Chapter 12: De Ja Vu Strikes Again!

Kirby saw the gigantic sized boulder fall over his head. He hurridly rushed to the exit but the lava started rising quickly.

"Man! No matter what I'm going to make it out of here," said Kirby with an assured voice, "Even if that means getting burned to death by LAVA!"

He stepped back and tried to ram into the door but the lava found it's way in front of him and they surrounded the lava and rose. Kirby saw the lava and skidded to the edge of the available land he had left to walk on and hastily stepped back in disbelief. He then looked back and saw the lava level rising. He looked above his head and the boulder was falling with every passing nanosecond. He couldn't think under the amount of pressure but he instinctivly sucked up the boulder and turned into Stone Kirby.

'Oh come Kirby, you got to think fast before you're a flat as a PANCAKE!' he thought with a burst on that last word. 'PANCAKES! WHERE? Acckk! This no time to think of pancakes! I got to think of how to save myself!'

As Kirby was rushing himself to think, he heard a click from beneath the lava and tried to see through the lava but before he could bend down, the lava and the mass of land he was on started sinking and before he could tell what was happening, both the lava and massive rock along with the land that Kirby stood on, fell into the abyss below as the flaps under everything fell open. Kirby quickly went into action and jump off his predeccing place and started floating into the air and starting looking for someplace to land but there wasn't anything.

As Kirby drew closer to the horizon point of the deep pit, he suddenly thought up of something clever. He rubbed his hands together and pointed them to the metal bars on the door. Suddenly, he felt a burst speed but it quickly went away when he felt a hard hit come to his side. He was attached to the metal bars.

"Hahaha! Magnetism ROCKS!" he said with a triumphant voice but he still needed to find a way out of the room. He pondered on all of his possibilities but as he got to the point of opening to door, his idea fell like a dead pigeon.

Slowly he was losing his grasp on the bars as he still kept thinking but he didn't notice since there wasn't point of reference for him. Suddenly, a bunch of boulders came out of the flaps in the ceiling and into the pit below.

"WOAH!" a suprised Kirby said as he nearly avoided the first set of boulders. "What th-?"

Then another set of boulders came coming out of the ceiling. As Kirby ducked, still attached to the bars but slipping, some boulders hit him hard. It wasn't until then that he realized that he was slipping. The worry was killing him as he tilted his avoiding the boulders but the resulting movements made him slip even more. As Kirby tried his hardest to latch longer on the bars, a huge boulder hit the opposite wall as it was coming out of the ceiling and starting bouncing onto Kirby's location. Kirby couldn't move, risking a fall into the pit but it was inevitable.

He braced himself just seconds before the boulder hit him. It hit him dead on, proving fatal to him as it knock him out cold and sent him plunging into the lava-filled pit. He was diving headfirst into the pit but as soon as he went into the lava, a mysterious figure swooped in and jerked Kirby from midair onto his back and flew upwards avoiding the falling rocks from above. Kirby slightly felt concious but his vision was blurred. He couldn't quite make it out but it looked as if it seemed to look at him as it flew upward into the ceiling.

To be continued...


	13. The True Enemy

Chapter 13: The True Enemy

As the mysterious figure flew through the darkness in the ceiling pit, Kirby awoke but he was feeling a bit sluggish but better than before. He couldn't see the figure for his cloak was blocking his face due to the shadows and because of the extreme darkness surrounding them. The figure dodged multiple boulder and falling debris as it tried to hurridly fly through the opening in the whole cave. Kirby noticed this only when he could see a blur of dim light before him as he looked up, momentarily avioding debris from the prior boulders that they both flew past. The dim light shed some visibility on the mysterioius figure.

"Who are you?" Kirby groaned in pain as he took one arm and clutched his stomach.

"I am the person who saved you," the figure said noticing Kirby's pain," Here, take this. It'll make you feel better and heal your wounds."

He took one hand into a pouch next to Kirby on his side, still looking at the opening in the top of the cave. He dug in quickly but he slowed as he felt a smooth object with a bottle-like shape to it and took it out. It contained a red, high in vesocity, frothy liquid in it. Kirby took the lid off, tossing it down below as it disappeared in the darkness, and chugged it down. It was a little hard to swallow at first but it finally went down his throat and he felt an abnormal pulse of energy flow throughout his body. He opened his eyes fully and the scars and scartches closed up instantly as he blurry vision became clear. He then gave the figure the bottle and he put it in his pouch.

"Thanks for the help," Kirby said gratefully.

"No problem!" the figure said smiling. "Hold on, the is going to get rough!" he stated in a serious tone.

He forced air to push back from his wings as he squinted his eyes at the upward exit. The number of boulders hurling at them increased but he managed to avoid them. As he got closer to the exit, a shadow gradually grew over the light filled exit. As they almost made it out, a humongous boulder clogged the opening, which was seemingly in sync with the loud voice that roared throughout the room.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed the mysterious voice,"Now you'll never be able to escape! You're going to die under the rubble of the room as it explodes! Hahahaha!" taunted the mysterious voice as the laugh echoed through the darkness and faded away. The room suddenly shook and the walls around them collasped as the mysterious figure carrying Kirby made a sudden dive to normal level. They raced against the falling rubble following them.

"The whole room is going to explode! We need to hurry!" the figure hurridly explained.

The figure made a suddenly turn and rocketed towards the barred door. As the rubble past them, the both of them broke through the door, as did Yasher and another mysterious figure. Yasher and Kirby were both thrown onto the ground as the other two figure flew out the exit behind them. The two got up, rubbing their heads as they moaned, and looked at each other. The reunion was short lived when the sudden explosion in the corresponding room blew up, throwing Kirby into the other wall in the process. As he slid down in comedic pain, Yasher helped him up and they both exchanged stories.

Later when they were done with the exchange, the two nodded in secrecy. They then both instinctively looked at the lock on the the big door and then looked back at each other.

"Well, what did you find in your room, Yasher?" Kirby asked with a interested expression.

"I found these neat shoes in a treasure chest at the end of the room. Aren't they stylish?" Yasher asked showing off his shoe. "This thing has special powers like speed!" he shouted in amazement.

Kirby gave off a gloom expression as he dug in his satchel and took out a fancy key. "This was the only thing I found in the other room. I think it's the key to this lock."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Stab the thing in!" Yasher hurried as he frantically waved his hands in the air.

Kirby took one glance at the key before he jumped up and jabbed the key into the socket of the lock. He hung onto the handle of the key, his weight turning the key in which the lock fell to the ground and faded away. As Kirby got to the ground, he looked at Yasher before they gave each other a determined nod as they walked into the door.

As they entered the darkness, the door shut completely behind them and a dark, roughly outlined figure appeared in the background.

"You dare enter my domain?" uproared the monster," I'll show you what I do to trespassers who show no respect to me!"

The two assumed their battle stances, preparing for the worst to happen.


	14. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kirby series, or any of the copyrighted things in my story. Nintendo already beat me to it!

* * *

A/N: **Okay guys, I sick and tired of this. I write this stuff yet I don't get a single review! Come my fans and also sorry for the absence. I had internet problems that needed to be fixed up so with further adieu, here's the chap!

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Reunion

As the two stood still, silent, waiting for an attack to come at thinking that the enemy knew they couldn't see very well in the darkness. Yasher had his leg stretched out, his left leg stretched in front of him as his right leg was crouched, there for it was supporting him. Kirby leaned forward as his right hand was balled up into a fist as he placed it in front of face as he left arm was spread out behind him. The outlines of the enemy didn't budge but suddenly two boulders crashed into ground in front of them, causing them to jump back near the shut enterance. They furiously blew out breaths of anger as they looked deep into the darkness. The darkness engulfing the room abruptly lifted as the room lit up dimly due to the sudden burst of flames in the torches surrounding the room.

As the two looked around confusingly, a roared grunt enimated from the middle of the room. They looked with a curious yet suprised expression on their faces. Kirby was shocked to find that a enemy that he defeated a long time ago stand before his very eyes.

"Kirby, I think you should remember me from long ago after that walloping you gave me in your search for the crystal shards! Am I right?" the figure questioned Kirby with a ogrish voice.

Yasher and Kirby couldn't see the face of the enemy even with the dim lighting. All they could make out of the shadowy figure was a huge, roughly outlined circular object surrounded by smaller versions of it that levitated above a single torch in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, remember you prefectly! You're that lunkhead that prevented me from trying to find the crystal shards!" Kirby pointed as he yelled at the massive shadow.

"Prehaps I could get a better view of you're pal, Kirby!" an annoyed Yasher sarcastically remarked as he threw a fireball into the ashes of the torch. It lit with glory as the shadows lifted from the figure. The two looked at the face of the creature. It was a cycloptic boulder with a grusome mouth and hundreds of smaller boulders orbited it massive bulk.

"Yep, you're the lunkhead I remember!" Kirby yelled boldly as he assumed his battle stance. Yasher followed.

"Let's see who the lunkhead will be this time! MY CHILDREN, ATTACK!" it roared in anger as the boulders orbiting it threw themselves at them.

The two jumped out of the way as a pair of boulder shot into their previous standing ground. As they avoided the others, the main boulder charged a energy of some sort which resulted in the eye to flash in green and white. As the charge reached it peak, Kirby noticed it but before he could tell Yasher, it was hit in the chest with a narrow, green beam and he fell to the ground, face-up. He then took a blow to the stomach when a rocketing boulder flew onto his stomach, forcing an egg out of him. As Kirby saw the egg as Yasher's chance of recovery, he ran to it but when he was about to grab it, a boulder rammed him in his side, sending him into the opposite wall but he landed on it like a ninja and forced himself to the ground and dashed to the egg avioding any boulder seeming to ram him in his progression.

He eventually got to the egg. He picked it up and threw it onto Yasher as sparkling dust circled his entire body and he suddenly got up with power surging through his veins. It pushed the boulder off of his stomach and looked at Kirby with an idea forming in his head.

"Hey Kirby..." Yasher spoke out grabbing his attention.

"Yes Yasher?"

"Listen, zap my tail with your lightning!" demanded Yasher.

"Alright, you better know what you're doing, Yasher," Kirby told Yasher as he shocked his swordtail with his streak of lightning. Blue sparks looped from the swordtail as Yasher tried to control himself with the abnormal charge going through his body. He eventually got ahold of himself and crouched, trembling with power.

He suddenly shot into the air and started spinning as a whirlwind surrounded him. He started swirling around the cycloptic boulder as he electrified tail started slashing into the eye of it.

"THUNDER SLASHING TORNADO!" yelled Yasher as he trim-slashed the middle section of the boulder, yelling in pain as the electric sword contually spin slashed him in the eye. Yasher slowed downed then he landed to the ground with a thump as he landed on his feet despite the effects of dizziness. It looked at Kirby with an encouraging smile as the boulder regained it's composure.

It roared in anger as the boulder orbiting it sped up in speed. Kirby ran closer to it, one of boulders came right for him but he sucked it up as a reflex and became Stone Kirby. He jumped into the air, the boulder rotating it deflecting off of Kirby's rock-hard hide. As he reached the peak of his jump, Yasher threw a Dragon Egg on him and new power surged through him. When he reached his highest point, Kirby immediatly turned into a stone and fell straight to the ground, going through the boulder in the process.

The cyclops shook to the ground in otherworld sounds as the other rocks fell to the ground, lifeless. It then suddenly shook violently but after some tense seconds, it halted and exploded into millions of pieces. Kirby, immediatly afterwards, turned back into his normal self but he lost his power in the process. The two jumped in joy and relief but it was short lived when the entire cave started quaking under the lava seeping in the cracks of the room. Random walls in the room gave way and melted in the rising lava. As the wall pieces fell into lava, the shockwaves caused lava tidal wave to rise behind them and they couldn't run. When the ceiling gave way and the tidal wave almost hit them, a blinding light in the form of a dome appeared around them as the casualties went away.


	15. Alistar, The Second Star Spirit

Chapter 15: Alistar, The Second Star Spirit

As the casualties died down, the two opened their opened their eyes hesistantly to see why they haven't perished yet. The fallen rocks flew back into place as the lava flowed reversably back to cracks in the ground. They hadn't noticed it but they were surrounded by a dome of sheilding light stretching as far as the whole room itself but it didn't fill the parts where the lava flowed nor the landing spots of the falling rocks.

They looked in awe as a voice spoke from above them. It sounded sqeakish yet soothing. They looked up, bending their heads, to find a glowing star with a jumpsuit above.

It hovered to the eye level as it began to talk. "Oh, thank you so very much!" the star squealed in joy.

"Where'd you come from?" questioned Yasher in awe for it was his first time seeing a star like this.

"Funny story, really!" it giggled, "You see, that boulder held me captive in it's stomach, but whenever you guys shattered it to smitherins, it spewed me out of it's mouth with the helped force of the explosion. I would like to help you in return for saving me but there is nothing for me to do but grant your new powers," it explained with a dull expression at the end of the last sentence.

"Grant us our new powers? Who are you?" asked a wanting Kirby.

"Isn't it obvious," the star waved it arms in the air, "I'm the 2nd Star Spirit, Alistar!"

The two looked at each other with glad smiles on their faces, knowing that the rescue of this Star Spirit will be the next step closer to getting Shadow Kirby. They faced Alistar and nodded in acceptance as Alistar readied his hands for the magic. Like Eldstar, he stretched into the air like spikes popping out of the ground and golden dust shot into the air, a bright flash of light following.

The golden dust changed into sparkling light blue, dark blue, and green dust as the green surrounded Kirby and took the shape of his body as did the blue dust do with Yasher. Before they knew it, the dust dissolved into their bloodstream and they felt a new ability come into their minds.

"Ok Kirby, pick a word you want to be the activater to your sheild but if you say anything after I finish this sentence, it'll be the activater!" warned Alistar with a stern voice.

"...," Kirby thought about what word to use but nothing came to him that seemed to satisfy him. Instead he blurted out a random word, "GUARD X!"

Slowly a faint green dome appeared around him, becoming more existent, it was easier to see it and Kirby could see through it. It gave a determined smirk for he was already thinking of how useful this power will be in the future.

"Gee, Kirby. What an awesome to choose from." Yasher sarcastically remarked.

As Kirby thought it off, Alistar turned off to Yasher now with a happy expression.

"Ok, Yasher, let's see how much of an Elemental Yoshi you are! Try thinking about flowing water or the freezing, white ice." yelled Alistar silently, as if he were telling a story or legend.

Yasher close his eyes and cleared his mind of any thoughts. He imagined the river flowing under the bridge leading to Koopa Village he passed when he travelled as a young yoshi, unoblivious of the fact that his fate would be unknown. Suddenly, in reality, water in the form of a whip surrounded encased his right arm. Yasher tried it out by jerking his arm forward so the whip snapped in the air as it lunged forward. Yasher released his thought and the water whip dematerialized into nothingness.

"Ok, you two, what I'm about to tell you is important! This cave is right on top of a dormant volcano but the activity caused by the cycloptic boulder made the volcano active again! You need to get out of here and get to the outside world before the thing blows it's top!" Alistar yelled frantically.

"WHAT?" both Yasher and Kirby yelled in shock as they stopped their ability exercises.


	16. Parental Guidance

Chapter 16: Parental Guidence

Where we last left off with Kirby and Yasher, they defeated the boulder but they were about to die because of the collasping room but Alistar saved and they rejoiced but their victory was short lived when Alistar told them they have to escape the underground city before it filled with lava.

"There isn't much time Kirby! Hurry and escape back to the real world!" urged Alistar. "I know! Kirby, stretch yourself out!"

"Uh, whatever you say," Kirby said with a worried and confused tone.

Yasher got a few steps away from Kirby as he stretched out his arms and legs to full length. Alistar drifted back a little but then suddenly, he charged into Kirby's body with full speed. The speed pushed Kirby off his feet as a yellow wave travelled along his body. A yellow tinge formed in his eyes as Kirby looked at his whole body to see it took on a shade a yellow.

"Come on Yasher, it's time to leave!" the controlled Kirby said with determination. The two ran out of alleged volcano-like cavern. As soon as they reached outside, the two looked back at the cavern and looked to the top of it to see that it really was a volcano. The moment abruptly shifted as the volcano starting spewing lava from the top.

Balls of thick magma came above as Kirby grabbed Yasher's hand and pulled him along with him as he ran. They dodged multiple falling magma-balls as the snake larvae woke from their slumber by the commotion. Most of them were already killed by the rushing lava even before they could open their eyes and realize when was happening. The surviving snakes mindlessly chased the two as they neared the exit, navigating around the corridors of the underground city with quick succession. As they reached the spot below the hole they fell down, they realized it was too high.

"Kirby! I can't fly down here! I need some wind!" Yasher stated with quick verbal worry and panic.

"Yasher, hold on! I have an idea but come to my side so I won't get sucked in," said Kirby.

Yasher swiftly moved over to Kirby's side as Kirby sighed. He then formed a mini tornado at his mouth as he sucked up a large amount of air. Yasher took this as a sign to start flying over Kirby. He sprouted his wings and jumped above Kirby's head. Kirby shot an updraft of air from under him and Yasher's wings caught the wind under him and he ascended to the edge of the hole where he forced his wings back and fell on the trail of the burrow. He ran to the edge of the hole and crouched to see Kirby down below. He had his hand raised as he looked up at Yasher.

"What are you waiting for, Yasher?" Kirby yelled to Yasher frantically due to the already-coming lava.

"What do you mean?" Yasher asked in confusion.

"Pull me up with your tongue!"

"Are you nuts? Your hands are dirty!"

"YOU BETTER OR I'LL SUCK INTO MY MOUTH AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY!" shouted Kirby in anger.

Yasher sighed as he slipped his extending tongue into the hole. Kirby grabbed his tongue and hoisted him up a little before Yasher felted a sudden jerk before his face drove into the ground next to the edge of the hole. Kirby was impatiently waiting for Yasher to hoist him up but soon started to worry when he heard the rushing lava come closer with each passing second.

"YASHER, HURRY UP! THE LAVA IS ALMOST HERE!" screamed Kirby.

"I'm ssssorry Kirby butttt you're thoooo heavy! I'm thrrrrying my best!" Yasher spat out with difficulty since Kirby was holding his tongue.

Suddenly, Yasher felt something grabbed hold of his ankles. Yasher tried to gasp but couldn't out of fear of letting go of Kirby. The lava rushed passed the prior-standing ground of Kirby. In desperation Kirby tried to climb up Yasher's tongue but slipped even further down it due to the extreme amount of saliva. Kirby yelled at the top of his lungs as Yasher slowly turned to his back reluctantly to see the two same mysterious figures that saved them there.

Without warning, the two flew off and Yasher started followed by Kirby still holding onto his tongue. The lava then unexpectedly shot out the hole and started trailing behind them. The figures started flying toward a faint but visible light as Yasher was screaming out in pain due to the applied pressure on his tongue as Kirby flapped with it, holding on to it for dear life. As they reached the end of the burrow, the lava following them flowed faster. Then the moment they zoomed out of the burrow, the contruction workers placed a thick, reinforced steel hatch with the Mushroom Kingdom insignia on it on the outer edges of the burrow. It immediatly closed as soon as it was placed and activated. The lava slapped beneath the hatch and a loud boom was heard throughout the entire Toad Town Square. The nearby residents stopped what they were doing prior to the sudden noise and rushed out of their homes to see the the figures holding Yasher by the feet as Kirby dangled through the air holding his tongue. It was an awkward moment for the two.

Suddenly the two took off into the Forbidden Woods. They landed into outskirts of both where they let Yasher down as he snatched his tongue from Kirby's hand. Kirby started bickering on about how to wash off his hands as Yasher angrily stomped to the two. He pulled off their hoods with lightning-like quickness and gasped as the faces he saw.

"W-Who are you?" he studdered in disbelief.

"We are your parents!"


End file.
